fanon_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Let's Just Relax Until We Lose
This is the second episode of Survivor: India - Reincarnation Island, written by User:A2479. Previously On Survivor... Previously on… Survivor: Eighteen castaways were marooned in India (Probst: “''39 DAYS, 18 PEOPLE, 1 SURVIVOR!!!”), where they will face the new twist of Reincarnation Island (Probst: “''Each round, only one tribe will win immunity and the other two will go to Tribal Council to vote someone out. The two person voted out will go to Reincarnation Island, where they will fight in the Duel of Destiny.”) With the One World twist in play, a cross-tribal alliance was quickly formed (Hanna to Grahame: “''Aishia, Emilee and Bryce came to me wanting to do a cross-tribal alliance.” Emilee in a confessional: “''I’m really happy to be a part of the Fearsome Foursome!”). On the Hara tribe, Aishia and Danielle had the most connections (Timmy in a confessional: “''I hit it off immediately with Aishia and Danielle''” Emilee in a confessional: “''I really trust Aishia''” Sami in a confessional: “''Danielle is totally rad!”) and Tyler wanted an alliance with the women (Tyler in a confessional: “''I think I can trust the three girls on my tribe”) Facing Tribal Council, the Aatma tribe had to choose between Nick and Freddy (Tamsyn to Hanna and Grahame: “''Both of them going would be great.”) as the Shakti tribe was filled with tensions (Dreamer in a confessional: “''Sami is actually right, I do hate her” Sami in a confessional: “''I want Bryce to go''”) At Tribal Council, the alliance of Bryce, Sami, Melissa and Gregory got together and blindsided Dreamer (Probst: “''Dreamer, the tribe has spoken.”), leaving Caleb out of the loop as Aatma chose strength over cohesion (Probst: “''Nick, the tribe has spoken.”) Eighteen are left, including two in Reincarnation Island. Who will be voted out tonight? Challenges Duel of Destiny: Jail Break Locked in a makeshift jail cell, players must use sticks and rope to create a long pole to retrieve three keys. These keys are to be used to open three locks. First person to open all three locks and get through their door stays alive. Winner: Dreamer Immunity Challenge: Phish Farm The tribes would race out into the ocean and climb over and into a bamboo cage. The tribe would then have to untie a door on the cage and drag a fish traps through the door and back to the beach. Once back onto the beach, they must retrieve puzzle pieces inside the fish traps. After that, one member from each tribe must assemble a rotating puzzle. The first two tribes to finish would get immunity; the first-place tribe would receive spices. Winner: Hara. Reward: Fishing kit. Story Night 3 One World Camp As the moon is up in the dark sky, we can see the Aatma and Shakti tribes coming back from Tribal Council, as the Hara tribe watches on in their shelter. Aishia: Looks like Nick and Dreamer got voted off. Danielle nods as the Shakti tribe settles in their camp. The camera zooms in on Caleb’s disappointed face. The camera then shows Bryce and Caleb talking by the beach. Caleb: So... do you mind explaining what happened at tribal tonight? Bryce (lying): I'm really sorry Caleb, I wanted to tell you that Dreamer was going but the girls wouldn't let me. Sami and Melissa are quite aggressive. Do not worry at all, you're not next, Sami, Mel and I want Gregory out if we have to go to tribal next. Caleb (suspicious): Okay. I hope that's the truth Bryce: It is, I promise you. As Bryce walks back to the Shakti shelter, Caleb is seen rolling his eyes. As Caleb watches the moon, hoping to get his revenge, the intro dramatically plays. Day 4 One World Camp As the sun rises above the sea, the camera shows us the Aatma shelter, where Grahame is slowly waking up. The camera then zooms out to show Freddy making rice to his tribe. As Freddy pours rice into the cooking pot, Hanna watches on silently, until the young man decides to put a little too much rice. Hanna (coldly): Freddy, stop. Freddy: What? Hanna: You’re putting way too much rice, we have to ration it. Freddy (carelessly): Don’t worry Han, I’m sure the other tribes will have some rice for us. Hanna (getting fed up): First of all, don’t call me Han. And secondly, we can’t count on the other tribes to help us, idiot. As Freddy’s about to answer, Hanna stands up and take the rice bag off his hands and put it in its place. Freddy shakes his head as Hanna heads out in the forest. The scene then switches to Aishia and Danielle talking in the woods. Danielle: I've had some casual conversations with most of the people here, and Tyler, Emilee, and Timmy have all said they've talked to you and would love to work with both of us! I just wanted to check in with you to see what you thought about them, because it seems like you're a very popular girl. (winks) Aishia (pleasantly surprised): Oh splendid! I'd rather hear that than everyone wants me out. (giggles) Honestly Danielle, everyone on this tribe is so great and nice. And we all worked particularly hard in the last challenge to the best of our abilities. I hold no ill feelings toward no one. Danielle: That's great, I'm glad to hear everyone's getting along. I hope we can just win every challenge until the end! (grins) The two are seen fist-bumping as the camera zooms in on Danielle’s face. Reincarnation Island The camera now shows the Reincarnation Island shelter where Dreamer is laying down, as Nick tries to make a fire but fails. Nick: Could you help me build a fire? We need to eat for the Duel. Dreamer: I don’t need to eat, being away from Sami has fulfilled all my needs! (giggles) Nick rolls his eyes as he tries again to build a fire. The two castaways are now seen packing their bags and heading to the arena. Duel of Destiny * Nick takes more time to build his stick whereas Dreamer is quicker and grabs her first key, but her stick then breaks twice, allowing Nick to catch up with his more solid stick. * Nick grabs two keys but his stick breaks on his third try. * Dreamer tries again and manages to grab a second key. * Nick finishes to fix his stick up. The two of them battles for the final key but Dreamer is quicker and opens her door. Dreamer lets out a scream of happiness as Nick’s head drops. The tribes applaud her victory except Sami who seems annoyed. We can now see the two duelists in front of the host. Probst: Nick, how do you feel right now? Nick: Devastated. I mean, I had great hopes coming into this game but I guess it wasn’t meant to be. Probst: Alright, you have been officially eliminated, throw your buff in the fire and head out. Nick does just that, as the castaways wave him goodbye. Probst: Congratulations Dreamer, you have been reincarnated in the game! Dreamer (grinning): Thank you, Jeff! Probst (smirking): But your job isn’t over, indeed, I’ve kept something hidden from you guys. The castaways seem intrigued as Dreamer’s expression shifts. Probst takes out a cloth over a table, showing everyone a set of ten wooden cards. Probst: Before choosing a tribe to reincarn into, the reincarnated contestants will have another decision to make. They must pick a random card out of a deck. These cards are known as the Karma Cards. Each of them gives the returning contestant the ability to give a person from the tribe that they were voted out of, or, in one or two cases, the entire tribe, a disadvantage in the game. Dreamer’s grin comes back, as she hears the possibility of revenge. Probst: Dreamer, you can choose a card between these ten. Dreamer: I’ll chose the card number 8, Jeff. (takes the card) Probst: Who are you giving it to? Dreamer (grinning): Sami. Sami rolls her eyes and takes the card. Probst: Sami, you can now read what your disadvantage is. Sami (reading): The disadvantage is... Exile! The player that has this card will be exiled before their next Tribal Council and cannot talk to other players about the vote. Probst: Sami, this means that when your tribe will lose an immunity challenge, you'll be exiled and you'll return for Tribal Council. Sami’s jaw drops, as Dreamer looks satisfied. Probst: Now, Dreamer, pick the tribe you want to be in. Dreamer: I’m gonna go with Hara. Probst: Alright, here’s your buff. (throws Hara buff to Dreamer) Congratulations Hara, you have a new tribemate! Dreamer puts her new buff as she joins her new tribe, who hug and welcome her. Probst: You guys can head back to camp. One World Camp As the three tribes return to camp, we can see the new Hara tribe settling in their shelter. Dylan: Welcome to your new tribe, Dreamer! Dreamer (grinning): Thanks! Dreamer is then seen hugging her new tribemates as the camera focuses on her. A few shots of Dreamer’s hugs are still shown as Sami eyes her. As the confessional is displayed we can see Danielle and Sami sneak out in the woods. Sami: Dreamer coming back is the worst thing ever, now I’ve got something nasty to deal with. (frowns) At least, I’ve got a strong alliance to back me up on my tribe. Danielle: Yeah, Dreamer coming back is nasty, but I'll do my best to control things for you! (smiles) Sami: That's so nice of you, thanks so much! I'd do the same for you if it was the other way around. (grins) Danielle: No problem. (winks) The two are seen hugging as Danielle is clearly thinking about something. Day 5 One World Camp The sun rises on the fifth day of the game, as its rays shine through the leaves of the forest, where Dreamer and Bryce are having a conversation. Dreamer: Why would you vote me out, like…? Bryce (lying): Sorry but I had to go with the majority, Sami and Melissa were pushing hard for you to go home. Dreamer (rolls her eyes): I’m not surprised. (lies) Sami’s a liar, she wants you out. Bryce (faking): Wow, are you serious? Dreamer: I am. She said she thinks you're useless in challenge and wants to get rid of you, she's secretly running the game, and needs to go now! Bryce: Oh wow. Sami didn’t even do the puzzle last challenge - we are equally bad. Dreamer: I know. Bryce: Sami is crazy! (shakes head) As Dreamer walks out, Bryce chuckles and rolls his eyes. The camera now shows Caleb and Sami having a conversation in the woods. Caleb: Bryce told me we were voting Greg out next Tribal Council. Sami (surprised): Wait, really? Caleb: Yeah, I suppose that’s not the plan, huh? Sami: To be honest, I was planning to vote for you… Caleb shakes his head Sami: …but what you just said makes me reconsider everything. Caleb: I hope so, I mean Bryce clearly needs to go. Sami nods The scene then switches to a conversation between Hanna and Caleb in the water. Caleb: I'm feeling on the outs since I wasn't included in the vote. Bryce, who organised the vote, came up to me and said Gregory's next gone. But I know that after Gregory is voted out, it will be me. Hanna: Yeah, that's what I heard. It sucks for you, but if you're voted out you should come to my tribe you'd be a great advantage. (smirks) Caleb: Definitely. That's why I'm trying to build up my friendships on other tribes, just in case y'know? Hanna: You should because you're gonna be the next one gone if Shakti goes to Tribal Council. Caleb (frowning): Yep. I don't feel great about it Hanna: That's the game though. You just wasn't good enough to see the blindside coming. (shrugs) The camera now shows Caleb and Grahame talking at the well. Grahame: So, how’s it going? Caleb: I'm just trying to take it easy and save my strength for the possibility of Reincarnation Island. I'm tired of running around trying to get votes when there's really no point. Grahame: So you think you're on the outs? Caleb: I don't think. I know. Which sucks. Didn't expect this on Day 5. (sighs) Grahame: Well if that's the case, just focus on winnin' the duel and you'll be back in the game and away from your tribe. And you always know that we'd be happy to take in as many new members as we can get. (smiles) Caleb: Of course! (grins) The scene now switches to Aishia, Danielle and Emilee walking in the forest, as the camera focuses on Aishia’s face. Now, we can see that the three women have sat down close to a big three. Aishia: Tyler came up to me and said he wanted to work with us three, how do you feel about it? Danielle: Well, I feel pretty good about it, even though it seems a bit aggressive. What do you think? Emilee nods silently. Aishia: Well, I know us three girls are tight, and there are four other people on our tribe, so we definitely should pull in another person: Timmy, Dylan, Dreamer or Tyler. Which of those four would you best like us to work with? Danielle: Oh gosh, I don't know. I mean, I personally don't trust Dreamer that much, and Dylan's been really quiet with me, but that's just been from my perspective. What do you think? Aishia: Well, in all honesty, I like both Tyler and Timmy. Danielle: Hey, I like Timmy too! Obviously we shouldn't just reject Tyler but having Timmy on board would be good. Aishia: Yes. We could have a fivesome, and then have a "Core Three" within that? Danielle (nodding): That sounds really smart, actually, I'd totally be up for that! (grins) The camera then shows the sun setting then rising on the sixth day of the adventure. Day 6 Immunity Challenge * Dreamer and Tyler sit out for Hara. * Miles quickly struggles in the water putting the Aatma tribe behind. * The Hara and Shakti tribes quickly get in their cages and get their fish traps. * Freddy manages to get the fish traps by himself for Aatma. * As Danielle and Bryce face off in the puzzle section, Aatma swims back but is still slowed down by Miles. * Danielle finishes her puzzle before Bryce, giving Hara the victory. Probst: HARA WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD! The victorious tribe celebrate, as the Shakti tribe is disappointed they lost again while the Aatma tribe is just getting out of the water. Probst gives the Immunity Idol and the fishing kit to Hara then send Sami to Exile Island and the tribes back to camp. Exile Island The camera shows us Sami arriving to Exile Island, which is completely dry. Sami is seen looking for something, but she is clearly disappointed when she doesn’t find it. Sami: Great. (sighs) We can see Sami sitting in the sand and watching the sunset, as the camera zooms out. One World Camp The view now shows us the three tribes coming back to camp, as the camera focuses on the Aatma tribe settling in their shelter, where Miles is seen staring in the fire. Hanna, Grahame and Tamsyn repeat the same routine as three days before, as they meet by the well. Tamsyn: Well, we’re back at it. (chuckles) Hanna (rolling her eyes): Yeah, thanks to freakin’ Miles. Grahame: I agree. Should we vote him out tonight? Hanna: Actually, no. I cannot stand Freddy anymore and him going home would be better for everyone’s sanity. Tamsyn: Look, I know Freddy’s irritating, but without him today, we wouldn’t have got into that cage. Hanna: Yeah, but we still lost, so what’s the point of keeping him? Grahame: I see both sides of the spectrum, to be honest. We just gotta make the right decision. The two women nod as the camera zooms in on Grahame’s face. The scene now changes to show us the Shakti tribe in their camp, as Caleb goes in the water, leaving the majority alliance to talk. Bryce: So, it’s gotta be him tonight, right? Melissa (nodding): For sure, I’m 100% loyal to you guys, and I’m sure Sami will vote for him. Gregory: Well, that was pretty easy. (chuckles) The other members of the alliance laugh as the camera zooms in on Bryce’s face. The camera now shows Caleb and Bryce talking by the beach. Bryce (lying): As I said before, the vote tonight is Gregory. Caleb: Really? Bryce (nodding): Yeah, I wouldn’t lie to you. As Caleb’s confessional is displayed, we can see the two tribes heading to Tribal Council. Tribal Council 1 The Aatma tribe is seen sitting in their seats, facing the host. Probst: Grahame, you guys lost the challenge again, and it wasn't even close. What needs to be done for this tribe to get back in gear? Grahame: Honestly, we need to do two things in order to get back on our feet. We need to stay strong for challenges and stay united as a tribe. So long as one of those things happen tonight, I really think we can come back and show the other tribes what we're really made of. Both Tamsyn and Hanna nod to this. Probst: Tamsyn, after a second loss, how has the tribe morale been doing? Tamsyn: Pretty bad, actually. Especially because of this one person… Hanna stifles a giggle, as Freddy seems completely unaware. Probst: Hanna, what do you think the tribe will be basing the vote on tonight? Hanna: The vote will be based on what’s best for the tribe. We have two people dragging us down, and one of them has to go. Miles bites his lip, as he feels Hanna’s talking about him. Probst: Miles, at your last Tribal Council, the vote was fairly united. Do you think it will be the same way tonight? Miles: I am surely hoping it is the same way tonight. I think I could be in trouble for slowing the tribe down at the recent immunity challenge, but hopefully the vote will be unanimous and not unanimous against me. Probst: Freddy, why should the tribe keep you around? Freddy: Because I’m really strong in challenges, I’m the best cook of the tribe (Hanna rolls her eyes) and I’m pretty sure everyone likes me. (smiles) This time, Hanna can’t help but laugh. Probst: Hanna, you had a big reaction, care to explain? Hanna: I think Freddy is the most delusional person I’ve ever met. I mean, no one likes him and he’s really annoying. Freddy (offended): What the hell are you talking about?! You’re the only one that has something against me. Hanna: Sure, sweetie. Just ask everyone else and we’ll see who’s right. Freddy just rolls his eyes and ignores her, prompting Hanna to smirk as Grahame is a bit shocked by her attitude. Probst: Alright, with that, it is time to vote. Freddy, you’re up. None of the votes are shown. Probst: I’ll go tally the votes. Tamsyn nods, as she’s pretty confident of her decision. Probst: If anyone has an Hidden Immunity Idol and would like to play it, now would be the time do so. No one stands. Probst: Alright, I’ll read the votes. First vote… ' ' ' FREDDY Freddy nods, as he eyes Hanna. ' ' ' MILES (1-1) Miles sighs, really worried. ' ' ' FREDDY (2-1) Freddy seems more surprised, not expecting a second vote. ' ' ' Third person voted out of Survivor: India… Freddy. Freddy’s jaw drops, as he was confident he was staying, while Hanna smirks, completely satisfied. Probst: That’s three, that’s enough, you need to bring me your torch. Miles sighs, relieved as Grahame nods. Probst: Freddy, the tribe has spoken. Take your torch and head to Reincarnation Island. Freddy does just that. Probst: Well, tonight, it was a unanimous vote. Will this help you finally win a challenge? You can head back to camp, good night. Tribal Council 2 As Aatma leaves, Shakti arrives, followed by Sami. They seat in front of the host. Probst: Melissa, you guys consistently beat Aatma at these challenges and come in second. On a normal season, that would be fine, but with the twist, it's simply not enough to secure yourselves safety. What do you guys need to do to start beating Hara at the challenges? Melissa (shrugging): I don’t know, as long as everyone is competing there is not much more we can ask of each other really. Probst: Sami, you got exiled thanks to your disadvantage, meaning you couldn’t talk to anyone about the vote. Even so, do you believe you know where the vote is headed tonight? Sami: I do. I mean, I’m pretty sure I’m in the majority. Caleb is seen a bit worried. Probst: Bryce, do you think there is a pecking order on this tribe? Bryce: There is always a pecking order! But the question is, whose pecking order are we following? Whose plan do we want to put into action? As Bryce answers, Caleb is seen whispering something to Sami. Caleb (whispering): Are we still voting Bryce? Sami (whispering): Yes. Probst: And as you were answering your question, Sami and Bryce whispered about something, what do you make of that, Bryce? Bryce: It’s definitely worrying, for sure. But I’m pretty confident in the tribe, tonight. Sami is now seen whispering something to Melissa, who nods and agrees with Sami. Probst: And Sami is still whispering! What do you think, Caleb? Caleb: I don’t know. I mean, I know I was the only one left out of the vote last Tribal Council, so I have the most chances to go tonight, but anything could happen. (smirks) Now, Bryce seems to get a little worried. Probst: Alright, it is time to vote. Gregory, you’re up. Probst: I’ll go tally the votes. Sami looks at Caleb as he’s still a bit worried. Probst: If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to so. No one stands. Probst: Alright, I’ll read the votes. First vote… CALEB Caleb nods, expecting votes. GREGORY (1-1) Greg’s expression doesn’t shift. BRYCE (1-1-1) Bryce’s eyes widen, and looks at his tribemates. CALEB (2-1-1) Caleb shakes his head, a bit disappointed. Fourth person voted out of Survivor: India… Caleb. Caleb’s head drops, as Bryce smirks of satisfaction and relieve. Probst: You need to bring me your torch; Sami seems a bit sad while Melissa seems confident of her decision. Probst: Caleb, the tribe has spoken, take your torch and head back to Reincarnation Island. Caleb does just that. Probst: Well, this vote was a bit messy, will you be able to recover from this or will you come back to see me again? You guys can head back to camp, goodnight! The Shakti tribe leaves as the credits roll out. Tribal Council- Aatma Tribal Council- Shakti Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes * The title was said by Danielle, explaining her strategy going forward. * In the ORG, Gregory and Freddy self-voted but I changed their votes to make it realistic Category:Episodes